


War Ahead: Fanart

by candlebark



Series: Mismatched verse [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, Digital Collage, Fanart, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Flowers, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark
Summary: Sybil and Gwen as the First World War begins. Digital collage.
Relationships: Sybil Crawley & Gwen Dawson
Series: Mismatched verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197167
Kudos: 2





	War Ahead: Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Displayed at both 100% and 50% widths for whichever works best for your screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Corel Paint Shop Pro X2. Also posted on deviantArt and Pillowfort, which both include credits/links to some of the element sources.


End file.
